history puts a saint in every dream
by JustKeepOnTheGrass
Summary: "That's what I do," says Han, almost ironically. "I run."


_This story is part of the 50-words challenge._

* * *

 _#1 Beauty_

Finn catches his breath when he first sees her.

 _#2 Love_

"Do you remember," she asks, "how I called you 'flyboy' when we first met?"

 _#3 Dream_

Luke wonders if the sand can ever end.

 _#4 Haunted_

Anakin sees them during the night, when he is no longer awake.

 _#5 Memory_

"Kind, but sad," she says. So Luke closes his eyes, and tries to remember.

 _#6 Fragile_

Padme sleeps with a blaster under her pillow.

 _#7 Celebration_

Ben cries over his birthday cake because he wants to be eighteen, not ten.

 _#8 Secret_

Sometimes, Padme catches Obi-wan looking at them.

 _#9 Promise_

Poe has only ever failed one mission.

 _#10 Moonlight_

Han leaves during the night and she watches him go from the window.

 _#11 Whisper_

"Hey," says Rey, tapping Poe on the shoulder. "Thanks for the jacket."

 _#12 Passion_

"General," smiles Poe, "When have I ever let you down?"

 _#13 Lies_

"You're the closest thing I have to a father," says Anakin, but Obi-wan does not reply this time.

 _#14 Regrets_

The Falcon has her own shelves of memories.

 _#15 Trust_

"I don't think you approve of my plan, master," says Anakin, and Obi-wan scoffs, then says, "Of course I do, Anakin. I trust you with my life."

 _#16 Revenge_

Palpatine lifts his arms and the senate roars.

 _#17 Beach_

"Mom, one day, I'll take us to the ocean," says Anakin, and Schmi smiles with sadness.

 _#18 Midnight_

The Jakku desert becomes freezing at night, especially for Rey.

 _#19 Confessions_

Han drops to his knees, Luke becomes still, while Leia...Ben can't even look at his mother.

 _#20 Crush_

"Heard you're a pretty good pilot yourself," smiles Poe and Rey blushes.

 _#21 Alone_

Rey is running out of surface to make another mark on the wall.

 _#22 Rain_

Anakin no longer remembers the feel of rain on his skin.

 _#23 Letters_

"At least write her, Han," Maz tells him, but he laughs it off.

 _#24 Cold_

Finn rips the helmet off his head and the chill engulfs him. Is this what freedom feels like, he wonders?

 _#25 Dark_

Leia tries to reach for her son across the galaxy, but he doesn't let her.

 _#26 Addiction_

Anakin attacks and laughs as his lightsaber flashes.

 _#27 Flower_

Their ship enters Tatooine's atmosphere and Anakin tells Padme, "Nothing grows in this place."

 _#28 Snow_

Leia stares out at the swirling whiteness of Hoth and realises she cannot bear to lose them both.

 _#29 Temptation_

Leia wants to ask Luke about their father's dying words, but resists.

 _#30 Autumn_

Padme looks out at Coruscant and aches for home.

 _#31 Unity_

Poe sees the line of Resistance X-Wing fighters and his chest swells with pride.

 _#32 Hurt_

"I know," says Leia, embracing him, "I know," and Chewbecca groans.

 _#33 Truth_

Obi-wan leaves and Padme turns her gaze back to the Jedi temple, and she knows.

 _#34 Rogue_

"That's what I do," says Han, almost ironically. "I run."

 _#35 Glitter_

When things get too loud, Leia looks at him and the world fades away in the light.

 _#36 Fearless_

"Don't you ever get scared?" Finn asks in awe, and Poe just laughs.

 _#37 Proposal_

"Are you proposing right now?" asks Leia incredulously, turning her head momentarily from the battle, and Han shrugs, replying, "Why not?"

 _#38 Together_

Leia appraises them both, with medals around their neck, and she is happy.

 _#39 Heartbroken_

Ben's eyes remain fixed on his father's face as he watches him fall.

 _#40 Loss_

Sometimes, Leia wonders how many more unsaid goodbyes she can take.

 _#41 Holiday_

"Chancellor, I do not think you understand. We do not have time to be idle," says Padme, her voice ice cold.

 _#42 Roses_

Han forgets their first anniversary, but Leia just rolls her eyes.

 _#43 Magic_

Rey cannot explain why she dreams of the island almost every night.

 _#44 Fire_

Anakin thinks fleetingly of home, and the blazing heat of the desert sun, as he lies there, burning.

 _#45 Thunder_

Han feels the world shake as he falls and he thinks of Leia, how she looked in a rain storm and how she kissed him, with the taste of the sky on her lips...

 _#46 Broken_

"Uncle Luke, can I hold it?" asks Ben and Luke lifts his lightsaber beyond the little boy's reach and says, "One day, when you're older."

 _#47 Imagination_

Rey puts the helmet on and smiles.

 _#48 Silence_

"Please, Luke, stay," Leia begs, but he just holds her.

 _#49 Fade_

The mask fits, and Vader, not Anakin, breathes for the first time.

 _#50 Shine_

Rey stands, with her hand outstretched, and Luke remembers.


End file.
